The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0066’.
‘CIDZ0066’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has light pink, daisy-type inflorescences, excellent flower production, very vigorous growth and spreading plant habit, and very uniform flowering with response time of 8 weeks when grown under short days.
‘CIDZ0066’ originated from a hybridization made in December 2008 in a greenhouse in Bogota, Colombia. The female parent was the proprietary, commercial variety ‘Yokingston’ (not patented) with somewhat deeper pink inflorescence color, smaller inflorescences, and a slightly faster flowering response when compared with ‘CIDZ0066’.
The male parent of ‘CIDZ0066’ was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated as ‘B3460’, with pink and white colored inflorescences, which produce abundant pollen, in contrast to inflorescences of ‘CIDZ0066’.
The resultant seed was sown in March 2010 and grown in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. ‘CIDZ0066’ was selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in August 2010 in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0066’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in November 2010 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.